Memories and Enemies
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: A new girl moves in to Dullsville. Upon a meeting with Jagger, her mom comes to help. Alexander and Raven were there. After Jagger leaves the memories come back. Now they have to team up to drive the Maxwell siblings back to Romania.
1. Chapter 1

There was a new girl in town. Me. So far I hated this town. I also hated that fact of being stuck in a four-door white truck. All the houses were huge and frankly, boring. This place seems like Dullsville.

We drove through the town square. Every guy either walked in Khaki's, jeans, or golf pants. They also supported Hawaiin shirts, of vests with sweatshirts tied around their shoulders. The girls had jeans or mini skirts and supported halter tops of in-fashion shirts.

I shook my head and turned to my ipod. The Addams Family was playing. I stared at the screen until I felt the truck come to a stop. I took my eyes off of my ipod. My house was big, it was two stories, but it was wide.

My dad opened his door. He walked over to mine and opened it. I hopped out and grabbed my book bag. I closed the door and looked at the big U-haul attached to my dad's truck. My mom got out of her side of the truck.

"Isn't the house great?" She asked.

As I rolled my eyes I heard bats chirp. My mom looked up.

"I see the bats are welcoming us." She smiled.

I walked to the back of the U-haul where my dad was.

"Now please Ivy don't make us move!" He begged.

"It wasn't my fault, he picked the fight, I ended it." I crossed my arms.

"By biting him?"

"Well he shouldn't have picked on my best friend."

"I wish you would have punched him at least."

My mom came up, "What are you talking about, I'm proud of her!"

My mom is a vampire, my dad, well, he's human. I'm still trying to figure out how they fell in love. Even though my mom is a vampire she's very. . .bright. My dad is dark. He used to be in a band that would play at a night club back in Rockville. He's still a punk rocking a dark blue mohawk, a lip ring and black eyeliner. My mom was at the club one night and heard him singing and playing guitar. As a rebel "prep", she caught him backstage. That night though she supported a vampire-like outfit, mixing black and hot pink. My dad was impressed that she got past security, They went on a few dates.

The night my dad found out she was a vampire I think he almost had a heart attack. He was going to meet her at the park to go on a midnight hike. He heard a noise in the woods and went to investigate. He found my mom snacking on a deer. Yet, somehow, my dad stayed with her. They got married, the human way, and had a half-vamp, baby girl

I don't know if my dad will ever be turned, but for a human he's pretty wicked.

I followed my dad's footsteps. Being their abnormal, morbid daughter. I have my mom's silky black hair, my dad's violet eyes, and my mom's pixie like body figure.

I dragged my three giant bags in the house. My mom came in behind me.

"Theres a beautiful attic room with your name on it." She smiled.

My face lit up. I easily ran up the stairs with the three bags. I almost missed the door to the attic. It was consealed in the ceiling. A lonely string moved back and forth. I jumped in to the floor making a bang noise. I pulled the string, the door opened a ladder started falling. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it down.

I climbed the ladder .Once inside I looked around. It was dark, morbid, and had one window. It was perfect. I went back down and grabbed my three bags and tossed them up there. I knew I would need my moms help to get both my coffin and my bed mattress up there. Several hours later, they were placed in my new room, my coffin unnoticed.

I hardly used it, only during weekends, winter and spring break, and summer vacation. It was a simple black coffin, inside everything was a dark purple. I had various stickers on the outside of my coffin. My bed on the other hand was two sheets one was black to lay on and the other was a HIM comforter to snuggle in. My mom also got my dresser, radio, T.V., and game system in my room. Alls I had to do is unpack everything.

I figured I could do it later. I just threw my bags on my bed and started down the ladder and then the stairs.

"I'm out." I called once I was at my front door.

"Have fun! tell me what the town is like!" My dads voice came from the living room.

I left my house and down the drive way. I sighed. I don't think I'll be making any friends in this town. I didn't know where to go so I just walked.

Soon after many turns I was at a cemetery. I shrugged, at least no one would bug me here. I climbed the fence and jumped over. I heard two people talking.

OK, so I spoke to soon, but who, in the town, would come to a morbid place like this?

I decided just to keep walking , if they stop me, nothing a few punches can help. For a town they kept their cemeteries clean. I must have been walking towards them because their voices were getting louder. I heard a guy talking.

"Shh, I hear something."

His voice was deep, but not a manly deep. Then I realize they were talking about me. I turned left and walked that way, a way from them as quietly as I could. I would have made it, if my combat boots didn't snap a twig.

"Who's there." He asked.

I could run for it. . .Then I'd be a coward. So I did what I had to do. I stepped out in front of them. Now that I could see them properly they dressed like me instead of the other people in this town. The guy had black mid length hair and dark soulful eyes. The girl's eyes held shock- her black hair fell a little past her shoulders.

"Sorry, I was just on my way out." I mumbled.

The girl pipped up, "No, no you should stay, what's your name? Did you just move here? Why'd you move-"

"Raven let her talk." The guy said.

I smiled, "I'm Ivy, and yes I just moved here, I was forced to come to Dullsville by my dad."

"No way, you call this place Dullsville too?" Raven asked.

Her boyfriend looked at me strange.

He than asked, "Forced?"

"Yeah, I got into a fight, it was pretty bad. . ." I shut myself up before I could finish.

Raven gave me a confused look, "What do you mean bad?"

"I'd rather not get into that, my dad wants me to start fresh."

I kept glancing at the guy. There was something about him that seemed familiar. He gave me the same look. The wind picked up. Suddenly there was a shadow behind me.

"Hey Ivy. . Long time no talk." A guys voice said.

I turned around a blue and green eye stared at me. My jaw clenched.

"Jagger." I growled.

Raven and her "guy" gasped.

"Alexander Sterling, fancy meeting you here." Jagger said.

"I live in this town." Alexander stated.

I hate Jagger. He was a total dick. Jagger smirked at me, I glared.

"You owe me ten bucks!" I called.

"You're still on that, half breed?" He asked.

At lightning speed I was in front of Jagger and I had already punched him.

"Only I can call myself that." I growled.

Alexander and Raven stared at me dumb-founded.

"You're. . .a vampire?" Alexander asked.

"Correction, half-vampire, and seeming that Jagger knows you, you're a vampire."

Jagger got up, "Man Ivy, you pack a punch."

I turned to Jagger, my eyes narrowed into slits.

"What's wrong babe." He asked smiling.

I clenched my teeth, "Don't call me that!"

He knew he was pissing me off.

"Can't you forgive and forget?" He asked.

"If its from you, no!"

Alexander stepped in front of me.

"If you want Ivy, I'll take care of him."

"No, I deserve to kick his ass!"

Jagger was in front of me. His hand slipped under my chin. He smiled and leaned in.

"Do you really want to hurt me? I can make you whole, I can make you fit in."

"I'll make myself whole, I don't care if I don't fit in."

I punched him in his stomach. He stumbled back then started laughing.

"You can't become full vampire on your own Ivy." Jagger smirked wickedly.

"Then I'll wait for someone I truly love, so get out of my face Jagger and go back to your rotten life." I growled.

All of a sudden my mom was in front of me.

"Are you okay Ivy? I could hear you yelling and got- Jagger how nice to see you. . .Where's my daughters ten bucks?"

"Ah Mrs. Manson, I'm sorry I don't have my wallet on me- another time. Farewell." Jagger took off.

My mom looked at Raven and Alexander.

"Alexander!" My mom smiled, "I remember you, I'm friends with your parents and bought artwork from them."

Alexander's face soften, "Mrs. Manson, I remember you now and this is little Ivy!"

I stared at Alexander. Memories flooded back. I pointed at him.

"Ah, I remember you now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I haven't updated in such a long time. Sorry.

Chapter 2

I gapped at Alexander. He looked ay me straight in the eyes. Raven looked from her boyfriend to me.

"Wow Ivy, you grew up." Alexander spoke.

"Yeah, so did you."

"Wait, how do you know each other." Raven asked.

"Well, when Ivy was eight we went to Romania for a few years. I befriended Mr. and Mrs. Sterling there and was over there every night. On the weekends and nights whenever Ivy didn't have to go to school the next day I brought her over too, and she'd play with Alexander.

"But then sadly we had to leave because humans found out about Ivy, and I lost contact with them." My mom sighed.

"Since you're half vampire, will you be going to school?" Alexander asked.

"Oh yeah I will be."

"Will you keep an eye on Raven?"

"If I don't get in trouble as well." I said.

My mom crossed her arms.

"I mean, I never get in trouble!" I made a cheesy smile towards my mom.

Raven' s eyes sparkled, "It's going to be so nice having a girl like me at school."

I smiled. This town needed another dark figure.

"I think it's your you bed time Raven." Alexander grabbed Raven's hand.

The girl pouted, a sad look came across.

"See you at school Ivy." She waved walking away from me and my mom, Alexander went with her.

My mom put her hand on my head, "Alexander turned into a real cutie, to bad he's taken."

"Heh, I guess." I looked at her.

Taking on Jagger right now sounded better than going home to bad. I was sick of the new school and I haven't even step foot on the property.

-----------

Morning was horrible, I only had six hours of sleep. I was running late and my dad was shooing me into his truck. On my way to school I had to put on my eyeliner and apply my black lipstick. My empty H.I.M. bag sat on my lap, a coffin purse on to of it. Pulling up to the school a sea of look-a-likes came into views. I groaned, not ready. Their eyes glued to my dad's truck, hoping I'd look like them. I could see their eyes glazed with many emotions. My dad stopped the truck at the main entrance so I could make mine. He smiled at me.

"Good luck Hun, Mom sends her love as well."

I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. I turned up my iPod, gaining confidence. I popped the door open ready to disappoint 'Dullsville High'. I jumped out of the truck. Everyone gawked at me. The chorus of 'Gothic Girl' by the 69 Eyes blasted in my ears. Raven caught my attention as she waved me over. Males and females looked me up and down, as I was in a torn Korn shirt, an un-zipped anime sweatshirt, black ripped pants with a skirt, black of course, over my pants, and all black converse with purple laces. My black hair, tips were bright red, were up in low pig-tails. I made my way to Raven and two unknown people.

"You made quite an entrance, I'm Mat."

I shook Mat's hand. If he was nice to me I'll be nice to him. I looked to the other girl. She seemed shy, and I could tell she was worried. Raven put her arm around the girl.

"This is my best friend Becky." She exclaimed proudly.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet both of you, I'm Ivy."

Becky perked up a little to what Raven said.

"Well, Monster girl trying to make an army of freaks." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a blonde guy looking at me.

"The only freak I see is you." I said.

Becky stifled a laugh. The blonde smirked at one.

"Get lost Trevor." Raven growled.

The warning bell rang which made me jump.

"Crap I need to get to the office." I got up.

"See you around." Raven called walking away with Becky and Mat.

I walked in to the school and found the office.

"Already in here Ra-." A woman stopped when she looked up at me.

She blushed slightly for guessing that Raven was in here.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

I smiled at her, "I need my classes."

"Oh yes." she fumbled getting out of her chair. "Your name?"

"Ivy Manson."

She disappeared then reappeared with a small piece of paper.

"Here you go." She handed the paper to me.

"Thank you." I took it and left.

I walked down the hall to get to the class I didn't want to be in, Biology. I opened the door. All the students except- oh, good Raven is here- gasped at me. The teacher also gave me a strange look, but she got up from her desk and walked over to me.

"Class we have a new student, tell us about yourself."

"I'm Ivy Manson, and I refuse to be a clone." I stated.

The students looked uncomfortable except for Raven .The teacher pointed to my desk which was two seats behind Raven. I was also by a window, I was lucky.

"I believe we have met before, Zombie." I heard.

I turned my head to see the same blonde guy from earlier.

"Oh Blondie gave me a wonderful nickname. Though just call me Ivy." I told him.

"Don't call me Blondie then- Trevor Mitchell is the name. So poison Ivy, how about I show you around town?"

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks, Raven already is."

"You don't want to be Monster girls friend, also her boyfriend is a freak like her."

I laughed at him, "Alexander is far from a freak, I know him from when I was a kid."

Trevor looked surprised. The teacher started talking and Trevor, thankfully, stopped.

----------

All the classes dragged on, finally the last bell rang and I was one of the firsts out of the class room. I went to my locker and grabbed out my home work and closed it. I started towards the door. Raven came around the corner.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey."

"How was your first day?"

"All good, except for Trevor." I told her.

She nodded to signify that she knew how I felt.

"Becky and I are going to Hasty's Diner, wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure." I told her.

We walked out the door to a truck, Becky was in the drivers seat. She gave me a warm smile.

"Oh, I have to call my dad." I took out my cell.

After a quick conversation with my dad I was in the back of Becky's truck on the way to the diner.

"I hope you're liking the school." Becky told me.

"Eh, I never liked school so I suppose this one is fine." I told her.

We pulled into a parking lot. After Becky parked we got out and walked into the Diner. We got a booth and made out order. The waitress began walking away.

"So, see any cute guys yet?" Becky asked, she seemed like she was dying to know.

I thought about it. In school I know for sure no one. Everyone was either wanna be preppy, druggies, or what ever, or WAY to clean to even know what drugs were. My thoughts went to Alexander, my childhood friend, but he was with Raven, I had no chance.

"Eh, thinking about it, not really."

I could see Raven sigh in relief.

Becky gasped, "Oh have you met Raven's boyfriend?! I bet you'd get along great, his only friend is Raven, plus she's also his girlfriend so, it'd probably be nice for him to have another friend."

"Oh, we use to be childhood friends." I was getting sick of repeating myself.

Her mouth dropped, "Really?"

"Yeah, for a while we used to live in Romania."

We got our food. The sun was going down, we pretty much ate in silence, enjoying each others company. Suddenly I felt a presence and looked towards the door. Jagger had walked in with some blonde 'gothic' bimbo. . . Wait. . .She looks familiar, that 'bimbo' is Luna!

I gasped, actually all three of us gasped.

"Not them again." Becky groaned.

The two noticed me. Luna looked at me shocked, Jagger, well he smirked at me.

"Come on you two, let's go." Raven said.

Fight or run? I thought about what happened last time I fought someone. I nodded in agreement and followed the two out. The Maxwell twins couldn't take their eyes off of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh New chapter. Hmm.

Chapter 3

Becky and Raven dropped me off at my house. I waved bye as they backed out of the drive way. I rushed inside to my mom.

"Hey hun!" She smiled coming out of her room.

"Hey Mom."

"How was school?"

"Thats what I wanted to talk about. . . "

My mom looked at me confused.

"Can I skip?" I asked.

"And why should you?"

"Well I need to do some sneaking around, I seen the Maxwell twins- Luna is vampire now."

At this my mom looked shocked.

"Alright, but you better get some one to get your homework."

I nodded. I went to my room, I pulled the string and climbed the pull-out stairs.

I thought that if I needed to sneak around I need some things. I grabbed a small bag with bat wings. I out a small note pad in there to doodle or take notes, a few pencils, a knife (just in case). I walked down in to the kitchen, I packed some food, a bottle of water, and a few vials of blood. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.

"Don't come back to hurt now ya hear!" My mom called cheerfully.

"Alright." I said opening the door.

------------------

I stepped foot in the cemetery. I walked through, hoping I'd find Jagger. Instead I found Alexander, alone. He was looking behind a tombstone.

"Alexander." I spoke.

He tensed up. Slowly he turned around to face me.

"Oh Ivy, it's you." He sighed, relived.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same." He pointed out.

"Searching."

"You too?"

"I want to know why those two are here." I explained.

"I don't know, I mean I sent Valentine back to them. They should be going back to Romania." Alexander said.

I thought, "I don't know but its not a good sign."

"Yeah, I know." Alexander sighed.

"Why isn't Raven with you?" I asked.

"I don't want her getting hurt."

"Oh. . . "

It felt weird being by Alexander alone. I haven't been around him since we were kids after all.

"Don't you have school?" Alexander asked.

"Don't worry about me." I told him.

We began walking through the cemetery together.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I thought I heard a twig snap.

"Yeah, I did." Alexander pushed me behind him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Stay here."

"I am not Raven, may I remind y-"

"I know Ivy, but your not going to get hurt."

"Touching- now move." I tried pushing him out of the way.

"No way."

We were creeping close to the noise as we were whisper-fighting. We peered over the bush to see a racoon. I huffed angrily. Something caught my eye. By the bush was a skull earing.

"This is-" I picked it up scaring the racoon, " Jagger's"

"He was here."

"He should glue this thing to him." I growled.

Alexander sighed, "Just what is he doing here?"

"To make life hell." I said growling.

"Don't mind me asking but why don't you like Jagger?"

"Since I had to go to school I became friends with Luna." I started leaning against a tree, "I would sleep over sometimes and I would stay up and talk to Jagger. We became friends. When ever I wasn't at your house I was basically there, hanging around Jagger and Luna whenever they could be by each other.

"As a kid I acted fearless, do any bet and would win. We had one, I'd get ten bucks if I went to the cemetery and slept in one of the coffins they had out there with no parents around to watch me. We were six at the time, so it was rather scary, but I did it." I smiled.

I looked over at the dark haired guy.

"Jagger was jealous that I wasn't afraid of getting noticed by humans and claimed I cheated and that my mom was there with me, he was a spoiled, rotten, jerk of a kid and didn't want to be shown up by a girl, so he 'slipped' that I was a vampire to the humans." I explained.

Alexander nodded, "He is easily angered."

I clenched my fist, "I want that ten bucks."

"You only care about the money?"

"No, I want it because then I can hate him and not have to talk to him. I won fair and square." I growled.

Alexander chuckled.

"I thought I lost him back in Hipsterville."

Alexander looked down at me, "You were in Hipsterville?"

"Yeah. I snuck into the Coffin Club and bumped into him. Turned into a horrible run in. He then sent one of his 'human' buddies after my best friend."

"Then you moved here?"

"Yeah."

I pushed my self off of the tree. Alexander stared at me.

"So both of us had bad moments with Jagger."

"I suppose. What's your story?"

"I was suppose to marry Luna, but I decided that I wanted to be with someone I loved than rather someone I just met so I ran off, Jagger hadn't really liked me since."

"And you came here?"

"Yeah." He replied.

I looked around hoping a sign of Jagger would pop out. Nothing, not even a bat.

"Alexander." a voice called out.

The two of us turned towards the voice. Raven was jogging up.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Alexander's voice help anger and worry.

"I wanted to help." She said.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Ivy, what are you doing here?"

"Searching. Later Alexander. Oh Raven, do you think you can pick up my homework tomorrow?"

"Oh sure." Raven said confused.

"'Kay thanks." I waved bye.

I walked off. I thought it would be nice to leave them be, plus I swear Raven was glaring at me. I stopped in front of a tree just a few yards away from them. Alexander was waving his arms up, a worried expression on his face. Raven's seemed to be pouting. I turned my attention away and back to the tree. I sat down and opened my bag taking out a bottle of water. What? I'm half vampire, not even full vamps drink just blood. I drank some of my water then but the top back on. I sighed before getting back up. I walked behind the tree in to the woods. A slight slope downwards came up and I began walking down it. The hill became more steep and I was soon running down the hill a bit to fast for my liking.

"Holy crap!" My voice echoed into the woods.

I noticed the ground starting to level and a break in the woods. A stage stood there, in pretty good condition. It could be possible that the twins come here seeming as its isolated. I walked over to the stage and sat down. I took out my small note pad and wrote down how I got there, I leaned back a little, putting most of my weight on my arms. A light wind came across, picking up my hair.

"I didn't think it was really you Ivy, back at Hasty's" a voice called out.

I turned my head towards the soft voice to see Luna standing on the ground. I just looked at her. She was pretty as a human, but as a vampire she had a certain glow.

"It's been to long." She said.

I looked into her blue eyes.

"What are you here?" I asked.

"Jagger was being a bother-"

"When isn't he? Why is he following me?"

"Following?" her voice cracked.

"Hipsterville. I lived there, he came and I ended up having to move because of him. Now he's here."

"I don't know Ivy. He told my he wanted to visit." Luna said looking at the ground.

I jumped off the stage. I grabbed my things and walked up to her.

"Take me to him."

* * *

It's been a while since I updated this one right? I can't remember anymore. Really. Anyways, the story is starting to get its twist. Review if you liked it and I will try my hardest to get a new chappie up soon.

Bye darlings.

-Kyoko


End file.
